


小乔跟米米做爱爱

by 74lingcc



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 未成年sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 就是做爱文





	小乔跟米米做爱爱

两个小朋友的xxx

（乔米）  
（是两个小朋友h）  
（有很多出格行为，不道德的举动，避雷注意）

他们交往一段时间，可是乔纳森总是嫌弃达米安成长缓慢。  
“你看，我已经青春期了。”  
乔纳森去给达米安看他那点小小的胸毛，这种男性象征让达米安很不屑。  
“你是一个外星混血儿，而且这点东西看起来很幼稚。”  
可罗宾看起来就是有些妒意，于是乔恩去吻他，自从男孩发现他的男朋友初吻不是他的时候，就十分在意，他能承认这种工作会有意外，但是不能接受达米安被一个精神病的猪面教授强吻了。  
达米安的反应总是很有趣，他不喜欢被咬舌头，扫荡他的牙龈肉的时候总会夹腿，而乔恩能在这个时候把头颅角度侧过一些更加压下去，让对方缺氧产生脑刺激。  
这能在达米安反应过来的时候，他已经被按到地上，有个家伙骑在他身上磨蹭他勃起的阴茎。  
“喂。”  
这种年纪产生性的接触或许太早，但是他们的成人思维提前这个过程，乔纳森身体达到标准，而达米安不认为自己跟不上对方，他推了推还在找感觉的乔恩，要他从他身上下去。  
“起码让我发泄一次吧。”  
进入交媾感觉的乔恩不想这样停止，他一边压着达米安一边去亲吻他，男孩的嘴唇柔弱温暖，达米安躲了又躲，可是还是被亲吻了耳后跟脖颈，而且更可恶的是乔纳森把他的脚撑开，开始顶弄他的蛋蛋。  
“靠！就一次！”  
达米安也不是没有感觉，他也想妥协这种放松温暖的行为，可是他没有空闲，乔纳森能跟他玩性探索游戏，但是他等下还要去成为罗宾。麻烦无比。  
“十五分钟！我要整理跟提前过去！”  
达米安给了一个时限，他不怎么高兴的去看已经开始偷笑的乔纳森，然后就被眼睛亮晶晶的男友给翻身了。  
“应该可以。”  
他推下裤子，让达米安趴下给他抬起腰部，氪星人的皮肤不恐惧大部分东西，因此达米安被这样冲进来的时候觉得很不可思议。  
“damn it！你在干什么！”  
这种隔着布料的事情也太荒谬了，不肛交因此需要幅度下沉，可这是另一种意义上的腿交，达米安被压迫大腿皮肤，下身拉紧，觉得就像有什么在压他的下体。  
“爱你啦。”  
乔恩对麻烦的达米安有一套敷衍的方式，他不断的从身后抱着达米安，亲亲他又蹭蹭他，可是下面却一直在尝试的蹭动。  
这种不同常人性交的体感很惊悚，冠状沟总是推着他的会阴寻找快乐，达米安被冲得大腿紧绷，他一点点的要夹腿，但是小乔顶开又继续。  
“fuc……”  
达米安咬牙切齿又无可奈何，他要去看时间，但是觉得自己这样很不体面，时间过去一半可他肌肉疲惫，肚子被抱着而无法脱力的掉下去，有点像是被抓住交媾的狗，只能等对方解开阴茎的结。  
这种私处部位的试探让达米安一点点的开始感觉，在他察觉到乔纳森把手伸到他的裤子里要把他的器官拿出来的时候，他停止这种行为。  
“…时间不够。”  
他们玩这种射精游戏没有这么快，达米安很难找感觉，乔恩的眼睛还没有那么厉害，看不到他需要的地方，而且手上的技术更差，更可恶的是，这种触碰的形式比起探索更像是娱乐他自己，小超人能够自己蹭得快乐，而无视达米安这个人形飞妓杯。  
因此达米安经常会很快把自己擦干净就要气愤离开，留下小乔在那里委屈的拉着被子看他，有点欲求不满的意思。  
“你停掉你那边的事情吧。”  
他感觉他差不多了，或者距离足够还有一段距离，只是不想被打断，乔纳森加大了力气去抱他的男友，咬着他的耳朵表达不想停止。  
这简直就是难堪，胯骨那种贴着肉被撞击的振幅让达米安无声的睁嘴，他能感觉到旁边在发热，塞缪尔眼睛发红，这是情绪开始不受控制的表现。  
“不行。”  
罗宾咬牙切齿的拒绝，但又被撞了几下，在他裤子里的手指开始急切，冠状沟被指甲划了一圈又掐入尿道，这让达米安差点全身跪到地上去，可还是被乔纳森抱住。  
“好啦，可以的！”  
小朋友那种蛮横无理的思维可以无时无刻开始，乔恩想要找捷径，他只是去攻击达米安的尿道，又要去舔他的脖子，或者这次他能够更出格，真的剥了那条裤子去侵犯里面的肠子。  
这种自我完善事情结果的想象是能给大脑增加勇气，达米安有研究过乔纳森的性格，觉得这样再不停止他或许真的能被奸了。  
“不可以…可是我能给你妥协。”  
达米安侧过头主动去吻乔纳森，但他很快又停下：  
“我给你口交，你给我守时。”  
这是最后的三分钟，但是乔纳森接受这个诱惑，他放开他的朋友，让达米安撑在地上喘口气的时候又把他的头拉过去，氪星人如今的阴毛不多，但是看罗宾的脸撞到上面时候那副想要大骂的表情很好笑。  
“那就帮我吧。”  
塞缪尔很期待，达米安一直不愿意帮他，也不愿意他帮他，这个家伙对阳具似乎有自己一套的保守思维，只愿意教科书上的像是固定说明书那样的自亵，又或者同性之间最基本的帮助方法。  
太老套了，又或者是压力太大不允许自己出格自己的规则。达米安现在脸红得很不自然，但是他又不愿意浪费时间，所以很爽快的打开嘴，含进去了那条正在发育的肉。  
这是很有效，舌头隔着皮去碾压海绵体之间的青筋简直也就是在走捷径，没有三分钟，塞缪尔把他的预备精全给了达米安的喉管，以至于罗宾在去给团队开会的时候总觉得恶心，他说话不自然，还被队友取笑了。

***

在那次口腔接触后，乔纳森的冲动似乎增加，但这加大了达米安的抗拒心，以至于他们只能在视频聊天里谈恋爱。

可这并没有挫折到小乔恩，他时常会对达米安甜言蜜语，在那个不大的聊天框里装模作样的展现自己的敲可爱脸庞，以此去降低达米安的防备心。

这很有效，要知道罗宾非常的喜欢小动物，而乔纳森头发柔软，眼睛有着无辜的亮光，有着油画里那种的小天使男孩的圣洁味道。

这就是动物吸引人的情感，因此达米安会不讨厌的看乔纳森对他笑，这天晚上他们有个晚会，达米安中途离开打算早睡，顺便收听小乔恩在电话里跟他关于学校的抱怨，只是他们越说话越感觉不对劲，达米安正在一心三意的正在锻炼，他在肌肉拉伸，而设备里乔恩的话越来越语无伦次。

“你做什么。”

罗宾看过去他在聊天的男朋友。

“d，我…我只是…”

屏幕里的乔纳森脸色有些红，他眼皮半垂，只是眼球在盯着达米安，那是种十分入神的视线，让达米安不自在的紧张起来。

“有什么问题？”

他都要去调控那边的监视要看看他的朋友是不是遭遇了什么。

“我想你了。”

那边的镜头往下拉去，达米安在瞬间看到乔恩的阴茎，那里被握着正在发泄，浓稠的东西刺得达米安眼皮跳动。

“你看，我忍耐很久了，现在全部出来了。”

镜头再回到小朋友的脸的时候有些害羞，但是小乔还是很欲望的看着达米安：“我很抱歉我在跟你聊天的时候做这种事情。”

“……”

达米安张了张嘴，表情是少见的惊愕，他现在满脑子都是那几股浓郁的精液的图像，乔怎么会这么多，达米安喉咙在发紧。

他让乔纳森去清理后立刻关掉了通讯，然后心烦意乱的调节脑部打算快速入睡，只是不太顺利。

再之后，他跟乔纳森聊天的时候对方总会提出这种要求，他的男友能脸红红的说话，然后肩膀在不自然的摆动。达米安知道他在干什么，他说教过这种行为，可是他总会被哀求。

你那低年纪的男友在无法控制自己喜欢你，他可以吗。

达米安勉强可以，而乔纳森则会趁机挑逗，他偶尔会把自己的器官给达米安看，他说他能动得很快，射精的数量也很多，询问达米安他们什么时候能够再来一次亲密的约会。而达米安总会黑着脸拒绝，只是乔纳森总不放弃，因为他能看到那些细小的细节，d那通红的耳朵，发紧的喉咙，他躺在自己的卧室的时候总会穿汗衫，胸口那点凸出来的小弧度很明显，所以乔恩能够更加兴奋，因为达米安强忍的样子十分可爱。

而现在，他找到机会了。

这天的聊天是在下午，达米安似乎有些迟钝，他在昨晚被踢成脑震荡，如今被关在房间里无所事事。

而乔纳森有点想要屏蔽他那点道德心，他又开始在达米安面前手淫，然后说那些会被罗宾不屑的学校里的事，达米安这次没有做别的事情了，只是懒洋洋的看着屏幕，有些漫无目的的无力感。

“所以…d…”

有个男孩要去碰一碰运气：“我可以…向你要求一些事情吗？”

“什么。”

“你可以…脱下裤子，让我看看吗。”

达米安立刻就防备了，他皱起眉头，表情变得不好惹。

“好啦，求求你啦，我真的很想看看。”

这不是什么难题，小乔恩能够解决，他很装模作样的在扮可爱，用手挤压自己的脸，对达米安眨眼睛，还说自己可以装小兔子。

看着他的小男友在视频里用手装兔耳朵晃来晃去的样子，达米安忍不住露出笑意。

“不行，这太出格了。”

小朋友还是拒绝。

这可真是难搞，但是超级小子还有自己的后备，他假装生气的鼓着脸，可可爱爱的威胁达米安说他这里有达米安的内裤。

“你做什么！”

韦恩觉得他真的不能忽视肯特的下限了。

“这是上次d你在这边留宿换下来的呢，而我还没洗过。”

乔恩自顾自的拿起达米安的衣物，他在镜头面前晃了晃，脸上有种得意洋洋的表情：“你希望我怎么对待这个？”

“你这是要我屈服？！”

或许是大脑受伤的原因，达米安没有以往那种凌厉，而乔纳森觉得自己碰对机会了。

“没有啦，我只是很想……看看而已…”

他开始入情，表情有种不对劲的恍惚跟狡黠，乔恩故意把内裤翻到底面，伸出舌头点了下，达米安立刻就炸毛了。

“停止！”

但是里面的人没有听从他的意思，乔纳森吻了上去，然后半张脸压着在里面呼吸，他的另一只空闲的手又往下伸，达米安简直被气得不知道要怎么办。

于是只是乔纳森一个人在表演，他在故意大声吸气，又去楚楚可怜的看愤怒的小罗宾，一边吻着内裤一边哀求达米安，满口在说我喜欢你的话。

“你看我这么……喜欢你，dami，你就不能听听我的请求吗。”

这的确是有些堕落，但情欲能降低道德，达米安看着他漂亮的情人浑身发热，在小乔的催促跟鼓励下，一点一点的降下裤子。他的阴茎早就充血了。

“谢谢你！d…我非常喜欢……”

这让乔纳森发泄出来，他很认真的去看达米安干净的器官，那里在发抖的流水，达米安咬牙全把裤子脱下，让自己集中精神去坐正。

“好了吧…不要再让我感觉羞耻…！”

罗宾实在是不想看着自己的内裤被闻了，这太过分了。

“那么我呢。”

乔纳森听从达米安的话放下东西：“我可以夸奖你吗，我可以得到更多吗？我想要你给我更多的糖，你愿意允许吗。”

有些事情只能在这个时候越来越肮脏，乔纳森意识到这是个让达米安妥协的机会，他开始靠近镜头，然后朝上面吻了吻。

“给我吧。”  
这种时候被打断实在是太没有情调了，达米安也不想两个人都被他的古板弄得沮丧，所以他很用力的呼吸了下，然后点点头。  
“你想要做什么。”  
“往后躺低……给我看看你的屁股…”  
达米安眼睛放空的努力去做这种害羞的事情，他能看到乔纳森又开始手淫，然后眼睛很渴望的看着他。  
“打开点吧，抚弄你的小洞，达米安，分开腿吧，对，手指放进去……d，我真想舔舔你的那里…”  
这种语言太过露骨，达米安很用力的抱着自己的腿展示他的私处给男友看，他的大腿抖得越来越快，胸腔发紧，手已经在给自己自慰要去射精。  
下限的放低的确让精神刺激更多，他们都发泄了，而达米安突然有些皮肤依赖。他很想呆在乔纳森身边，他直接这会让他更好一些。  
“d。”  
乔恩能看出来罗宾不知道怎么开口的犹豫不决。  
“我们下次找个地方见面吧。”小乔表情兴奋：“而且我完全不想做安全措施！”  
达米安突然觉得毫无感觉，那些想要再高潮第二次的意思都没有了，他一脸平静的哦了一声然后关机，留下还想扮演什么小动物再哄达米安去做出格事情的沮丧小乔。

tbc


End file.
